Broken
by Shiningamigirl
Summary: Ummm... well this is my first story, so please dont hate. It's about a girl named Aniella who decides to run away from her abusive father, plagued by thoughts by her brother's death, she ends up going to venice and meeting the gang... I suck at summaries... whatevs, you get the idea... it has Scipio/OC and a little Prop/Hornet Rated T for some mild language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own 'The Thief Lord' or anything related to that. I made this fanfic 'cuz I LOVE the book, and well, an idea just popped into my head... This is my first fanfiction, so please don't hate on it. BTW, I didn't know how to start it, so the beginning sucks...**

Aniella was awoken early to the sounds of screams. Most people would sit up right away and leap out of bed to see what had caused such a ruckus . But Aniella, unlike others, just stared at the ceiling with her blue eyes and a frown across her face. After about ten minutes of this, she turned her head to the right to see that the time was 4:23AM, she then sighed as her light brown hair fell across her pale face.. Unlike most people, Aniella had family issues. You see, her dad is a complete alcoholic while her mother left them right after the incident. It wasn't always like this though. Before Aniella turned six, her parents loved each other dearly, and they loved Aniella, and they also loved Derek, Aniella's brother.

As soon as she started first grade, she was bullied. It wasn't the typical 'you stink,' or 'no one likes you because you're ugly,' It was full out insults like that along with physical harassment. The kids would trip her, push her, and sometimes even punch her. The teachers were just as bad, they just sat back and did nothing, and when a kid came telling them that they were getting bullied, well, they couldn't care less. They'd ignore her like any other student in the grade.

The only comfort she had was her brother, and sometimes her parents. But mainly her brother with his dusty blond hair and innocent dark brown eyes. Although he was still younger than her, he cared for her like an amazing older brother. She could tell him anything, and vise versa. It all changed when the accident happened.

It was about 11:00PM when Aniella started to get tired. She had insomnia ever since she had been three, but it was getting better, and she fell asleep quicker now. Just as she was heading up the stairs, a rock was thrown through the window. Aniella, in shock, just stood there as a man with a ski mask climbed through the now broken window. By that time, Derek was standing next to his sister trying to get her to run up the stairs. But Aniella was frozen with fright. After a few seconds, the burglar notices them and pulled out a gun.  
"HANDS UP!" The burglar shouted quite loud. Immediately, Derek's hands shot above his head, Aniella followed his lead.  
"NOW, WHERE DO YOU KEEP YOUR MONEY?"  
"We're only kids, we do not know" Derek replied shakily. Right after Derek said that, Aniella and her brother heard their parents coming.  
"WHERE. DO. YOU. KEEP. YOUR MONEY?" The burglar started to get irritated.  
"I don't know" the answer from Derek was so soft it almost wasn't audible.  
"Fine then.. The girl goes first." The gun was now directed towards Aniella. It all happened so fast after that.  
The gun was shot, but it didn't hit Aniella. Derek had managed to run in front of her to protect her. The bullet had hit his heart. A piercing scream came from Aniella. Right then, their parents had entered the hallway at the top of the stairs. All they saw was their beloved son get shot straight in the heart. Derek then fell forward into Aniella as tears streamed down her face.

"No, no. no. NO. NO!" Came from Aniella's mouth as she realized what had just taken place. She caught her brother as he started to go down to his knees. He then whispered something into her ears and put on a weak smile. By that time, the burglar had already fled the scene of the crime. What Aniella heard come from her near dead brother rang through her ears as he slowly closed his eyes and made her sob even harder.

"I'm glad to have been able to save you. Please, be strong."

…...

That day has haunted her all this time. Her parents blamed her for Derek's death, and she was starting to believe it too. Either way, after that, her dad kept getting drunk and her mom had left Aniella to defend for herself. Whenever her dad got into an angry drunk state, he beats Aniella. Normally, it's just a punch in the face, a slap, or something like that. This time though, her father was angrier than usual, much angrier.

Her father came up the steps and opened the door to Aniella's room.

"It's all YOUR fault they're gone!" He was screaming so loudly, Aniella couldn't hear herself think. Her father's shaggy black hair covered his face as he walked over to her. He extended his hand to choke her, but she quickly dodged it and ran out her room and down the stairs.

She made her way to the kitchen and was about to go out the back door when her father's hand grabbed her by her hair. He dragged her up the stairs and shoved her into her room. That's when he repeatedly hit her on her face and stomach. After about fifteen minutes of that, Her father stood up. She thought that he had gotten tired of beating her up for tonight as he began to leave.

"You're the reason they're gone, the reason my son is dead and my wife left." With that he then left the room and started breaking multiple things. She had multiple bruises on her arms, a black eye, and a ton of scratches that were bleeding wildly. She then decided to wipe the blood off.

After a few minutes of that, Aniella got up and headed to her closet. She grabbed her black backpack and started packing. She couldn't take it anymore, so she started packing. In the end, she had three pairs of pants, five t-shirts, two sweatshirts, and some other articles of clothing. She also had her pencil case, a notebook, sketchbook, and some staff paper(she loved to write songs), and all of her money, which was about five hundred dollars. Aniella grabbed her viola and headed out the door without another thought. Her father was in his room so she didn't have to worry about him. Once she reached the kitchen, Aniella grabbed enough food for at least two weeks and grabbed her dad's wallet and stole the thousand dollars he had in it. With that, she burst out the front door and sprinted down the street.

Aniella planned to go to Venice. She had heard that it was one of the most beautiful places to go. The only difficulty was that she was in Belleville, France. Venice was at least four hundred fifty miles away. Despite that, she wanted to go there. From belleville, she headed to the trainstation. Aniella snuck aboard the first freight train she saw. Sneaking past the guards, she climbed into the third cart and made herself comfortable. As the train started moving along the tracks


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapt. Doux  
A/N Hello again I forgot to say that Aniella means little lamb in Italian. Yes, there is a reason for the name! AND Scipio probably isn't gonna become an adult in this fanfic, just letting you know so you don't all spazz out. Oh, if I make any grammar or spelling errors, please tell me. REVIEW! Thanks! :)**

Aniella woke up right as the train came to a slow stop. She didn't know exactly how long she had slept, but it was the best sleep she had gotten in a while. And since she still had insomnia, that was pretty rare.  
Aniella crept towards the door of the cart in order to see where and why the train stopped. Luckily, there was a little gap in between the door. That way, Aniella could see what was going on outside of the train. She saw many people bustling here and there. She figured she was at another train station. Quietly, she grabbed her stuff and headed out of the cart. No one saw her as Aniella made her way to the front of the train station and out the doors.  
Aniella then observed her surroundings, she was near the sea, and that told her that she was probably close to Venice. Soon after, she found a train map and looked to the star that indicated that 'you are here.' Gladly, she knew some Italian, and she learned that she was just outside of Venice, but she needed a boat to get across the sea to Venice.  
After some time, she came across a cruise ship that was on their way to Venice. She walked close to one family and pretended she was their daughter. Aniella slipped onto the boat unnoticed. As she looked around, she learned that the boat was called the velocita. Of course, she had no idea what it meant. Aniella saw the city of Venice in the background. She stared at it for the longest time. The way the many small streams weaved their way through the city. The buildings that towered overhead, and the gargoyles that sat perched atop them, watching everything that happened and protecting the delicate city. it almost seemed like magic, it was such a beautiful sight to her. Her daydream was put on halt when the boat suddenly stopped at a nearby dock.  
She grabbed her belongings and got of the boat. Since she had already gotten on the 'high security' boat, the guards assumed she was just another tourist. Little did they know that she would be staying for awhile.  
Aniella ended up wandering around the gorgeous city as she nothing else to do. After what seemed like hours, she decided to find a place to spend the night.  
She found her way to a secluded alley that probably no one would even dare go. There were rats scurrying around the ground trying to find food so they wouldn't starve to death. Along with that, there was a weird smell coming from a few feet away from her. Aniella thought that this would have to do, so she got comfortable leaning against her viola case as she slowly drifted into a light sleep.

...some time later...

"Is she dead?" Aniella, half awake, heard a voice come from her right.  
"Probably not, she might just be sleeping." This time the voice came from the left, but it had a deeper tone than the one before.  
"We should take her to the Stella Prop!" The voice of a child no older than seven said this comment.  
"I'm not sure Scipio would like that." Replied the voice with the deeper tone.  
"Come on Prop! We can't just leave her out in the cold!"  
"Boa has got a point."  
"Fine..." The voice now sounded a little annoyed at the remarks of the others.  
Aniella could feel someone lift her up off the ground and started carrying her. She wanted to open her eyes and see who was carrying her, but was too weak to keep her eyes open.

...even more time later...

Aniella was awoken to the sound of people arguing.  
"But we couldn't just leave her there! She looked as if she was about to freeze!" Shouted the higher pitched voice who Aniella immediately recognized as the high pitch voice from earlier.  
"Ugh, what'll Scipio do when he finds out we brought another person though?" The deeper voice replied back. By then, Aniella had found her way from where she originally was to see a young boy, no older than seven, with bright blue eyes and light blond hair. All together, she thought he was adorable! Said boy was glaring at another boy, but he was much older than the first, probably around fourteen or so. He had brown hair that slightly covered his face, and a pair of brown eyes. Said guy was glaring back at the younger one.  
"He...Hello?" Aniella said, stuttering, for she did not know who these people were, or basically anything about them other than how they look. But she did know that she probably wasn't wanted here.  
"Oh, Hi, glad you're awake! I'm Boa! What's your name?" The younger boy asked  
"I'm Aniella, nice to meet you Boa." She replied quietly  
"That's a pretty name!"  
"Thanks! Your name is cool too!" she smiled as she said this, the boy seemed nice.  
"Thanks, this here is my brother Prosper, but you can call him Prop."  
Said boy waved at her before saying, "I'd prefer you call me Prosper"  
" Sure thing Prop" she said, exaggerating his nickname before Boa and her burst into laughter, thus receiving a glare from him, and she quickly quieted down, and said "Okay, okay, I'll call you Prosper from now on, I just wanted to see your reaction!"  
He glared at her a little longer before Boa tugged on Aniella's shirt, "Hey, can I call you Ella? Oh, and do you want me to show you around?"  
"Yes, you can call me Ella, and sure!" she replied smiling.  
"Yay! Well, first I'll introduce you to the rest of the group! Follow me!" Boa said happily before walking of in the opposite direction of where she came from. As they were walking Boa and her made small talk, both enjoying the others company. When they reached the hmain part of the Stella, Aniella gasped in amazement. It was beautiful there. Although the red curtains were eaten away by moths, along with the seats, and the colors were faded. Aniella saw through all of that and was able to see just how extravagant and amazing the run down place really was.  
"Hornet!" Boa exclaimed to a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes sitting in one of the many seats reading the book, "Pride and Prejudice." Said girl then raised her head to look at Boa and smiled hugely.  
"Hey Boa, who's your friend?" She replied, setting down her book and getting up to great Boa and his new friend. Hornet then stretched out her hand in order to shake the newer girl's hand..  
"Hi, I'm Aniella, it's nice to meet you." grasping the outstretched hand in front of her and shaking it firmly, she then asked, "Your name is Hornet. Right?"  
"Yep, that's me. I love to read, and that's about it." Hornet said happily as she shook Aniella's hand.  
"That's cool! Personally though, I like to write instead though. Hehe!" Aniella replied  
"Oh no," Hornet said in fake shock, "Reading is sooo much more interesting!"  
"Agree to disagree my newly found acquaintance." she replied while stroking an invisible beard.  
"Haha, I think we'll be great friends!" Hornet exclaimed. A few seconds later, two boys came down the stairs and made their way over to the three friends.  
"Oi! Hey Hornet, Boa and... OH! You're the girl me, Prosper, and Boa found last night!" Shouted a boy with brown hair that stuck out in every direction and wore a huge grin that showed he had some missing teeth as he made his way towards us. Following him was an African boy with short black hair, he was smiling over at the three people too.

"Hello, I'm Mosca, it's nice to meet you." The African boy said while making his way over to the group of people.

"And I'm Riccio!" the other boy said.

"Hello, nice to meet you guys, I'm Aniella, oh and thanks for umm.. saving me and all." Aniella said with her hand behind her head as if she were embarrassed.

"No problem! We couldn't just leave you out there!" Said the spiky brown hair boy. Hornet then turned to Aniella.

"So, why were you out there anyway? I mean, it's pretty close to winter, and I don't think anyone would willingly sleep in an alley?" Hornet inquired, curiosity evident in her eyes.

"Well, to put it bluntly, I ran away from home, not that it was really a home in the first place." Aniella replied, muttering the second part.

"Cool! So, where are you from?" asked Riccio, joining the conversation

"I'm from Belleville, France"

"Wait, wouldn't that mean you speak french, not italian/english?" Mosca inquired, also joining the conversation. (A/N okay, I personally don't know if they speak italian or english, reason; in the movie they speak english, but they're in italy, so they should speak italian! It doesn't say what they're speaking in the book.)

"Oh, well, I was kind of planning to run away for awhile now, so I decided to learn the language, and I can speak french too." Aniella answered happily

"Can you say something in french?" Boa spoke up, tugging at Aniella's shirt.

"Sure, what do you want me to say?" The others now looked at her, curiosity evident in their eyes.

"Ummm, how 'bout you say... ummm... That Prop likes Hornet because she's pretty!" Boa grinned eagerly while a faint red blush appeared on Hornet's face. Everyone, excluding Aniella, knew that the two had a crush on the other. (A/N couldn't resist!)

"Umm, ok," Aniella started, "Prosper aime Hornet parce qu'elle est joli!" Everyone started laughing once they saw Hornets face, she was now blushing wildly.

"Oh shut up..." The red-faced girl stated, she was embarrassed beyond. This only made the others laugh harder.

"What's all the laughter about?" questioned a deep voice. Aniella turned around to look at the figure. He was pretty tall, Aniella guessed that they were about 14, the guy had dark brown wavy hair. She then noticed that he had a mask on, she wondered why and made a mental note to ask why later, but she could still see his eyes, they were a dreamy dark brown that complemented to his look.

"Scip!" Boa exclaimed as he ran over to the figure, "Did you get anything cool?"

"Well, let's see!" replied the boy as he held out a bag, giving it to Boa. The boy, 'Scip' as Boa had said, then looked up and spotted Aniella.

"Who're you?" He asked, looking over her, observing her messy light brown hair(from the night) and blue eyes.

**A/N BUM BUUUMMM! Cliff hanger! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've just been sooooo busy! I'm in orchestra, swimming, a community service club, and then there's school to top it all off! But, winter season has ended for swimming so I have about a month off until spring swim season! Oh, and I just want to say I will NOT give up this story, I may update late, but I'll continue it! Sorry 'bout any grammar errors, I fail at anything o do with grammar, even my english teacher agrees... sigh. Thanks for all the followers! Please Review! 'Till next time!**

**~Shiningamigirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter trois(three)~~~**

Heyooo~~~ What's up awesome people who R reading this fanfic? I know, it's been awhile, but in my defense, I DID warn you about slow updates! I BEG YOU TO REVIEW OF MY PROBABLY CRAPPY STORY! Oh well, ON WITH THE STORY! In case you're wondering, anything in italics is in Aniella's dream.

"What's all the laughter about?" questioned a deep voice. Aniella turned around to look at the figure. He was pretty tall, Aniella guessed that they were about 14, the guy had dark brown wavy hair. She then noticed that he had a mask on, she wondered why and made a mental note to ask why later, but she could still see his eyes, they were a dreamy dark brown that complemented to his look.

"Scip!" Boa exclaimed as he ran over to the figure, "Did you get anything cool?"

"Well, let's see!" replied the boy as he held out a bag, giving it to Boa. The boy, 'Scip' as Boa had said, then looked up and spotted Aniella.

"Who're you?" He asked, looking over to her, observing her messy light brown hair(from the night) and blue eyes.

"I.. I'm Aniella" stated the girl, suddenly a little nervous in his presence. Of course, she had no idea why she was so nervous, she didn't even know him and Aniella didn't get nervous in front of others easily. Why am I so nervous?! questioned the brown haired girl. Hornet, noticing her change in personality, decided to take it from there.

"She's the one that Prop, Boa, and Riccio found last night. You know," Hornet continued eyeing her, "the one that was practically freezing to death!"

"Oh, well then, nice to meet you Aniella, I'm Scipio." Said the newly deemed Scipio, reaching out his hand to shake hers. She took the offer, his grip was firm, but gentle. They stared into each others eyes for a second before they let go of the other. (A/N Muhahaha) Riccio coughed, loudly, probably to get their attention. Scipio looked back at his friends and announced blissfully, "Well, let's have a little welcome party for Aniella!"

The group of friends all cheered at the thought. Suddenly, Boa grabbed Aniella's hand and dragged the blue-eyed girl onto the stage where a medium size brown box was. She peered over the top to see a box full of five kittens, she immediately softened up. One was an orange tabby cat, one was black, another kitten looked kind of like an oreo, another was a dark brown color. The last one was a pure white kitten, of course it's fur was dirtied from the dirt on the streets.

"AWWW! Ils sont adorables! Où avez-vous les trouver!?" Aniella excitedly exclaimed, "Ah, désolé pour ça. GAH! Sorry about that, I meant to say, 'they're adorable, where did you find them?' I'm still not accustomed to using italian all the time."

"That's okay," Boa replied, "it's pretty awesome that you know how to speak italian and french!"

"Thanks." The girl said, somewhat embarrassed.

"OH, but I found the kittens in an alley the other day, it didn't seem like anybody wanted them, so my and Prop took them in!" the young boy stated happily with a huge grin plastered across his face.

"That's cool, do they have names yet?" Aniella inquired, completely absorbed by the kittens cuteness.

"No, not yet. Would you like to help name them!"

"Sure! Hmmm, how about the black cat there is Noir? It means black in French."

"Cool, I like it! And how 'bout the orange tabby's name is Tiger!"

"Okay, could the white one be named Ice?"

"How about princess Ice!" Boa exclaimed, both unaware of the dark brown eyes that was somewhat eavesdropping in on them. (A/N NOO, this is NOT a 'love at first sight' story! it may seem that way, but it WON'T be...)

The two vont united bickering until they had names for all of them, happily, Boa said, "Thanks for helping me name them!"

"No problem" the brown-haired girl replied smiling at the young boy in front of her.

"Hey," Prosper said while walking over to them, "dinner's ready if you want to join us."

Aniella's eyes widened immediately, "food.." She said in a daze.

"Hello? Earth to Aniella." Boa said while waving his hand infrint of the girls face

"Whaa?" Asked the girl, "Oh, sorry, I just haven't had anything to eat for a while now and I'm starting to get pretty hungry."

Boa let out a giggle while Prosper just slightly rolled his eyes, "It's ok! Now Let's get some dinner, I'm hungry too." The blond-haired boy exclaimed as he started to make his way to the middle of the theater where it seemed they were eating at.

Aniella made her way over there as well and took a seat in between Hornet and Riccio. Once they all got seated, everyone grabbed a plate and stuffed it with the food around the table and dug in eagerly. Aniella took a piece of chicken and some spaghetti with red sauce and ate as well.

They all participated in small talk until Scipio decided to speak up, "Where did you say you came from Aniella?"

She held up a finger and waited until she finished chewing a piece of chicken before responding, she remembered that Scipio wasn't there when she explained where she was from, "I technically came from Belleville, France."

I've never heard of it, was it nice there?" He inquired

"Yeah, it was, it had really pretty landscape too." She smiled remembering her favorite spot near the river near her house.

"If you liked it, then why did you run away to Venice?" Inquired Mosca, joining the conversation.

"Err... Let's just say that my family life was messed up and I couldn't take it so I ran away."

"Why'd you choose to come to Venice then?" Asked Hornet.

"Well, before things were complicated and messed up, my mom would alway tell me and Derek stories of Venice and brag on how amazon it was." Aniella pause for a second before continuing, "When I ran away I thought it'd be the best and coolest place for me to run away too."

"That's cool, but who's Derek?" Asked Scipio, it seemed everyone was paying attention to my responses now.

"Derek was my brother." I said quietly, but still loud enough to be audible.

"Was?" Questioned Prosper.

"Yeah, was..." Aniella said looking down, tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"So, anyway," started Hornet, noticing the change in Aniella's happy mood, "I'm getting kind of tired, I'm gonna go to sleep."

Aniella gave Hornet a thankful look before Riccio said, "Yeah, I'm pretty tired too."

"Ok," Prosper added as he started to get up, "Boa, you tired?" The young blond haired boy nodded while rubbing his eyes as a small yawn escaped his lips.

"Ok, let's all get some rest." Scipio said while standing up.

"Ummm... Is there anyplace I can sleep?" Aniella inquired, also standing up to go to bed.

"Umm, I guess you can sleep in my old bed for when I sometimes spend the night here." Scipio suggested.

"Where would you sleep though." The brown haired girl was surprised by his kind offer.

"I wasn't planning on staying at the Stella tonight so it's fine with me." He replied as he started to walk away and gestured for her to follow. She did followed but stopped when they were about to go up the stairs to the balcony and asked, "hey, um, do you by any chance happen to know where my stuff went though?

"I think it was near Riccio's bed, I'll help you carry it up, just follow me." He answered as he started to make his way towards where Riccio was. Once Aniella sorted her viola case unharmed, she rushed over to grab it. (A/N I actually do play the viola as well as some other instruments so if I randomly start talking 'bout a ton of stuff that sounds like gibberish, it probably has to do with music...)

Scipio walked over to her and asked, "What's that?" Curiosity showed in his eyes.

"Oh it's my viola, I practically take it with me everywhere and anywhere I go."

"I didn't know you played an instrument."

"Well then, now you do!" She replied with a small laugh. She looked around and 'Oh'd' when she found her backpack filled with her belongings. She was about to grab it when Scipio took hold of the strap.

"I'll carry it, it looks like you already have your hands full with your violin." He said while making his way over to the stairs again.

"It's actually a viola..." Aniella quietly added, but Scipio didn't hear and continued up the steps with Aniella following closely behind him. Once they made it to the too, Aniella saw a semi dirty mattress on the ground with some messy sheets thrown on top of it. Aniella set her viola case down next to the bed on the right side of it, making sure it was facing the wall and not the balcony. Scipio placed her bag next to it, being careful not to spill its contents. After he finished that, he said, I need to go, so goodnight."

"Thanks, and Goodnight" she replied with a small wave, but he was already walking down the stairs to leave.

The blue eyed girl took off the sweatshirt she was wearing, revealing arms full of scars, she quickly took out a baggy long sleeved sweatshirt and put it on, hoping that no one saw her arms. Once realizing that no one way there, she relaxed and laid down on the bed. It wasn't a nice bed and she swore that it was almost as hard as the ground. Despite all of that, she felt herself fall asleep pretty easily and without much trouble. She thought that maybe, just maybe she could start a new life there, and with that thought, she smiled as darkness overtook her mind.

…...

Aniella looked around her, trying to find a way to escape. Black, that's all she saw, no light or people to tell her where she was, or even who she was. She felt darkness consume her and almost immediately she spotted something red on the ground leading her to an unknown place. All she could hear was the light padding of her footsteps on the ground as she followed the trail, hoping it would take her somewhere nice and joyful. But that thought quickly ceased when she spotted something in the middle of a pile of the red substance that looked like a human body.

Realization hit her like a brick when she saw dusty blond hair covering the persons eyes and she was instantly at the persons side. Tears streamed down her face as she kneeled next to the person covered in blood.

"Derek..." She sobbed as the person in front of her was in fact her brother. She wept for a few seconds, still mumbling his name before she felt something underneath her move. She looked up with hopeful eyes as Dereks carcass started to sit up, blood covered his face. She hugged him tightly, relieved that he was alive...ish... His body was cold, and his skin was pale, but she didn't care, she loved her brother dearly and didn't want him to go again. She wanted to hug him longer when his body pushed her away from his, the girl looked up at Derek, her eyes were asking why he was reluctant to hug her. It only took a second when she noticed that his caring brown eyes had been replaced by cold, mean eyes. She was about to ask if he was alright when the carcass started to fly away from the safety of her arms, black demonic looking wings sprouted out of his back, making him scream in pain. Tears welled up in her eyes again, threatening to fall.

"You're the reason I'm stuck in this hell. You're the reason I'm dead." The demon Derek shouted at her. Every word he said stabbed Aniella in the heart as she repeated them in her head. She believed it was true and didn't argue or even try to stop the demon Derek when he left her there. She was alone once again in the black room consumed by darkness. Alone in this cruel world of hate that plagued her mind and body.

She wept.

…...

Aniella woke with a start, practically jumping out of bed. 'Oh, it was just a dream...' she thought to herself as she recognized her surroundings.

"I'm so sorry Derek..." she whispered as she brought her knees to chest to hug them. Tears come out of her eyes like waterfalls while she quietly sobbed to herself. After a while, her eyes grew weary from all the crying she had done. She fell to her side and fell asleep there for the remainder of the night. No more dreams came.

**A/N Sup? *desperately tries to dodge various objects being thrown at her.* Hey! I'm sorry! Honesty, I'm going to try to update more often, I swear! I just want to say that I'm sorry for all the random grammar and spelling mistakes, its one of my many faults and google is a big fat meanie butthead! (I'm using google docs) I would also like to say thanks for favoriting/following my story and thank and missastoria for their reviews, they motivated me to write faster. I hope you guys like my story and continue to read it! REVIEWS FEED MY URGE TO WRITE! So PLEASE review, I'd like to hear about any changes I could make to make the story better and more enjoyable to read for you people! See ya next time!**

**~Shiningamigirl**


	4. NOTICE! dont worry, Im not quitting

NOTICE! MUST READ!

YO YO! Shiningamigirl here! OK, so as you know I'm utterly lazy to no belief, but I will NOT give up on this fanfiction, I like the idea too much and I dont like giving up... ever! Since I'm to stubborn to delete the fanfic and destroy it, I'm putting it on hold instead, that way, I can write a few chapters ahead, so if one week (or two) I have no time to write I can still update for you people who are reading. I also want to develop characters, plots, and general ideas more before just putting it on the web now, it'll help me write a better story. I'm also writing two more fanfictions at the time too, although I haven't typed them up yet. Basically, If I start updating them too, I'll remember this fanfiction so there's practically no way for me to forget about this fanfiction either. As you can see, I'm trying to reassure you that I will not give up, take up time, yes, most likely. Give up? HECK NO! Not only that, but a lot of shist is going on at my house right now and... umm... I'll just not go into details... But either way I'll try to write at least five more chapters before the next update for this fanfiction. I promise I won't give up! * Completely cheesy grin with shining teeth and thumbs up that's supposedly reassuring*

I'll update this in probably about three to four months, at most five months (but I highly doubt that) So basically sometime near the end of May to the begging of July 2013 is when you'll most likely get a new chapter. Oh, and I'm typing up a Hunter X Hunter Kurapika/oc and a Naruto fanfic(friend is editing) and posting them sometime within the next two months if anyone is interested in them

So, Goodbye for a few months! Please stick with me and I promise to make it epic beyond belief! Au revoir!

~~~~~~~Shiningamigirl

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ fear the squiggly line!


End file.
